


Bath

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Series: Everlasting [4]
Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: “This is probably my favorite type of infiltration mission,” Lucas said. “I was hoping to catch a glimpse of you not wearing anything.” In which, Lucas Brimstone breaking into Persephone's private chateau during one of Persephone's bath time.





	Bath

A footage showing another pointless explosion near building during another battle between MAYHEM against the LEGION troopers was playing on Persephone’s flat screen that was installed near her bathtub. She’s just simply facepalmed as she saw another stupid action prompted by her Agents as they tried to retrieve another Dark Matter’s fragment by pulling it with their car.

 “Why do I even bother to hire them on the first place?” She muttered under her breath as she rather furiously scrubbed her bare left arm with soap. It was supposed to be a rather calm evening for Persephone Brimstone as she decided to stay in her secret private chateau—and supposedly away from the madness that her Agents seem to able to pull off in the ARK. She’s currently taking a bath while reviewing her Agents’ missions and even though she should have been relaxing instead of working.

She sighed as she viewed the footage of at least one of her Agents decided to be the sensible one and told their teammates to dig around the Dark Matter before pulling it out first. It may have waste time, but it would be safer instead of risking fracturing the already unstable Dark Matter. The calm ambience around her was enough to put her mind into a relaxed state as she decided to turn off her computer and letting the hot water calmed her stiff body.

She would have doze off, if she didn’t suddenly hear a suspicious sound coming from outside her bathroom. A footstep can be heard as it seems to get closer to the room.

 _‘Merde! I really didn’t have time to relax, did I?’_ Persephone thought as she instinctively jumped out from her bathtub in one swift move as she quietly grabbed her bathrobe near her and immediately wore it. She grabbed her bottle of champagne that was on the table beside the tub and slowly took a step near the door to attack once whoever that was open it.

She would have smashed the bottle to whoever decided to break into her chateau, if she didn’t recognize the guy that opened the door to her bathroom.

And said guy sporting a rather playful grin at seeing her in just her bathrobe.

Persephone looked annoyed as she lowered the bottle. “Lucas... you almost scare me.”

“This is probably my favorite type of infiltration mission,” Lucas said. “I was hoping to catch a glimpse of you not wearing _anything_.”

 Her face reddened.

 _“Pervertir.”_ She mumbled under her breath, her face still blushing. Lucas just gave her an amused glance.

“What? Don’t tell me you didn’t do the same thing when we were living together?” He asked. Lucas still remembered that time he noticed Persephone hiding in the bathroom’s ventilation, peeking at him as he took a shower. It was amusing as he could have sworn that he heard Persephone giggled as he scrubbed himself clean.

“I never do that.” Persephone huffed—lied.

“Then explain why I kept hearing a woman’s giggle—which suspiciously sounded like your voice— coming from the vent as I took a shower?”

“I don’t giggle when I spied on you!”

Lucas smirked as Persephone realized what she had just blurted out, immediately covered her mouth, her face getting even redder.

“Oh well, at least now I know that we spied each other back then,” He said, as he inspected the bottle of champagne that Persephone had placed back. “Hmm... I guess you really do take my advice on taking a break. A very expensive champagne during a bath time? Scented soap?” He tested the water temperature with his finger, then looked back to her. “A _hot_ bath. Well, I guess I just interrupted your fine evening, again.”

Persephone just pouted. “Yes, you just did.”

Lucas chuckled. “All you need is a few scented candles and your evening will be great.”

This time, Persephone did smile a bit. “The same scented candles you brought on your first visit to the ARK?”

“You remember.”

She leaned closer to him and kissed him. “How could I not? _C'était adorable.”_

Lucas just hummed in agreement, until he gave her his usual seductive looks. “Well... there is one more thing that will make your evening _perfect_.”

“And what would that be?”

“Me.”

That answer is enough to set both to a wild, passionate kiss as Persephone quickly unbutton his shirt—almost ripping it off— during that kiss and he fumbled around to undress her from her bathrobe. Thankfully the floor is not really that slippery.

And no, they did not jump into the bathtub. They’re still rational enough to know that would waste a lot of good hot water.

* * *

 

“My love, I respect your intelligence, but what prompted you to hired _him_?” Lucas commented, flinched as they watched a footage of an Agent of MAYHEM did something unbelievably stupid. After a full-blown make out section in the bathtub—Persephone gave him a rather sneaky hand-job in the water, much to Lucas’s delight—they’re currently cuddling in the hot water, sipping some champagne, whilst watching footages of MAYHEM’s Agents doing their missions.

“A deal from Ultor,” Persephone grumbled. “If I hired Roderick Stone to be my Agent, Ultor will then fund MAYHEM.”

Lucas could only sympathize. Ultor is the only multinational company that has no ties to LEGION, and ironically, more _influential_ than any company that has ties with LEGION combined. Lucas remembered the rants that the Minister of Greed had spouted off last night, detailing of how Ultor had successfully maneuvering LEGION’s income to them just by through clothing sales.

He did hear rumor of Ultor being savage when offering deals. Deals that no one can able to decline. Poor Persephone, she must’ve got caught in Ultor’s webs of shrewd management and unbreakable contracts.

“The terms are still annoying,” Persephone murmured as she sipped her drink. “They basically threatened me if whatever happen to _Agent Hollywood_ , they will cut off the funding. I have a suspicious feeling that Ultor must’ve fallen in love with that preening boy or something.”

“My LEGION intel said that your Agent had slept with some of the Ultor executives.” Lucas quipped.

Persephone’s face turned sickly green.

“... that can explain why they insisted for me to install a PR department in MAYHEM...” she mumbled.

They decided to just drop off the subject and turned off the footages so they can relax.

Lucas mentally sighed in content. He wished that their relaxing time would last forever and that he could spend time more often with his darling Persephone. He knows that’s probably what Persephone would want too.

He absentmindedly caressing her as she leaned back against him, her head resting on his shoulder, as she blissfully dozed off in his embrace.

 _‘She looked so peaceful.’_ He thought as his hands crept around her waist. He enjoyed the feels of her soft skin, the sweet scent of her hair, and the sounds of her breath as she sleeps.

He just hoped that he didn’t get a hard-on. That would be very embarrassing if Persephone wakes up having _that_ poking on her back.

“...Lucas?”

Her voice took him away from his thought. “Yes?”

“Stay with me.” She said.

And that’s how Lucas ended up spent a night with Persephone on her private chateau, making love with her on her bed as soon as they came out of the bathtub.


End file.
